The Feared Yellow Flash
by glennclp
Summary: Namikaze Minato was said to have slaughtered an entire Iwa army, the only help was from the people who threw the kunai. Here it is written how one man ended a war between two countries. Be careful, blink and you'll miss it. I don't own Naruto.


_A/N: This is my first ever story written, although I have read many stories on this site. Ironically all of them are novels of greater than 100,000 word length and as such I have never read a one-shot such as I am writing now. This does mean that I have no idea how it rates against others or if it is even good, but I wrote it anyway because I haven't yet stumbled across a 'fic about the events of Minato vs the Iwa army that earned him his title. Because of this I think it should be original, if not then I do apologies and you should message me about the 'fi you think I might have copied this from._

* * *

><p>There was absolute silence across the battlefield as the two sides faced down; everyone was alert, muscles tightly wound as if to spring in to action, so much so that there wasn't even a flicker of movement. A light breeze passed through the grass giving the soldiers a temporary respite from the scorching sun on, what should have been, an otherwise perfect day. The leaves of the forest surrounding the large clearing rustled as if sensing the large build-up in front of them. Close by teams watched on, ready to alert their leaders of the result of the battle, such were there skills that even the high-caliber ninja around them could not sense them.<p>

A beat of silence passed by, neither side willing to move.

Suddenly a Jonin from the army on the north side of the clearing burst forward from his platoon, clearly the tension had risen to intolerable levels. "Look around Konoha scum. Memorize the trees of your Shodai Hokage created that you so desperately hide behind. This will be your graveyard. Where the so-called 'legends' among your army will fall and fade into the history books, and where ours will make it in to the bingo books." An Iwa soldier stated, his face taking on a haughty look as he taunted the so-called 'most powerful hidden village'.

There was no response aside that of a tall blonde man in front raising a hand and smirking, signaling the launch of hundreds and thousands of strangely shaped kunai. They tore into the Iwa ranks, digging in to the ground and the flesh of those to slow to move out of the way. It seemed like a rather basic move to everyone present, but only the Konoha-nin knew how deadly it was in its simplicity.

The same Iwa-nin from before laughed, his haughty demeanor still unchanged. He was surrounded by kunai with a strange seal on their handle, almost like an exploding tag. The Iwa platoon prepared themselves for the detonation, but it never came. "HA!" He called out "Not only did your puny attack not damage us but your exploding tags wouldn't detonate. You scum are weak. Your power is overrated!"

All of the gathered Konoha-nin smirked, but did not respond. They didn't need to.

Then there was a blinding yellow flash and a voice whispered out from among the Iwa shinobi, heard by everyone despite its low volume. It was spoken in a cold tone, almost eerily unemotional. "Who said anything about exploding tags, hmm?" Before the Iwa troops could respond, a chill went up their spine. And then they began to drop, like puppets with their strings cut, blood spurting from their bodies in to the air and covering the ground beneath them. The only sign that they had been attacked was the sudden yellow flashes dotted at various places around them.

It had taken less than ten seconds. Ten seconds for an army of one of the great five hidden villages to be decimated, truly and utterly crushed. A final yellow flash was seen, this time at the front of the Konoha troops and the blonde haired man who had signaled the attack appeared, looking slightly haggard but otherwise fine. There wasn't even a speck of blood on his uniform, he had moved so fast that the blood couldn't catch his clothes, in fact, the only sign that he had been in battle was the tri-pronged kunai in his hand coated in blood.

He turned and faced his men, a grim look on his face but a triumphant look in his eye and he spoke. "Men, whilst I am sure you would have been able to wipe out this trash without me I am glad that you didn't have to risk yourselves. I have yet to lose a single man under my command but I know I would grieve should even a single one of you fall. With this battle done, I know that the war will end." His voice, while sounding young, carried volumes of warmth to his men. One could tell that this blonde man cared deeply for those under his command.

"But Minato-sama! How can you know that this will end the war? Surely Iwa will retaliate!" A voice called from the ranks.

"Because," The now identified Minato replied. " If they retaliate, I will personally travel to Iwa's village and kill every living being inside of their walls. I will end this war. I will not let another leaf of the great tree burn out. The scouts at the 11, 1 and 5 O'clock positions will see to it that the Tsuchikage Ōnoki receives my message." His speech from before the interruption was warm. His reply was so cold that the men there wished to never face this man's wrath as they looked at him with reverence and awe.

The men hidden in the trees were stunned. Their control had faltered upon seeing the Hiraishin in action, their fear through the roof when one glance at the mass gathering of bodies in front of them. This man was no man. He was Kami in disguise, sent down to bring judgement against them. After hearing his speech to the Konoha soldiers the Iwa-nin all disappeared as fast as possible. They had to relay the events of this day back home before Minato Namikaze changed his mind and slaughtered them too.

End.

* * *

><p><em>While this may seem unbelievable to some, this was the result of a half hours work, I hope this inspires future readers like me who love the site but are wary about the quality of their work. If you use google chrome and type it up on the site then it should point out spelling mistakes for you. I'd like to say thank you to those who read this and those who inspired me, and I hope you enjoyed this. <em>

_Yours_

_GlennCLP_


End file.
